


Bad Dream

by Dazon



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Vocaloid, Vocatale
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazon/pseuds/Dazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperBlossomNr1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperBlossomNr1/gifts).



> Super Short thing for gabi, who created this Au, and has been working her ass off for videos. I thought it would be nice to give her a short thing to read while taking a break.

Len walked, axe hung on his shoulder, everything was just fine until he heard a disturbing sound, his sister's scream. He ran in the direction of the sound.  
"No! Not again!" 

He found her laying on the ground a slash wound across her chest.  
"Not again," he wispered.  
He walked over to her bent down and lifted her up slightly. "Rin, what happened?"  
"I'm s-sorry Len, I still fought them."  
"why"   
"For you,"  
"This isn't what I wanted, I don't want you to die"  
"I'm sor-" Rin's body went limp.  
Tears welled up in Lens eyes, "Rin?" He asked.  
But nobody came.  
He cluched her body close to him, calling for her.

...

Rin woke up to the sound of her brother crying and calling her name. She sighed as she got up and went over to his room.

There he was laying in bed shaking, and crying, she went over to him, and sat on the edge of his bed, she stroked his head, and began to sing...

"I'm here Len, everything is ok, it's just a dream" He had calmed down.

She stayed there for awhile just smiling at her sleeping twin, until he stirred and got up. She just smiled at him "Bad dr-" He embraced her. She just smiled and hugged him back, "I guess it was, if your this happy to see me"  
"shut up" He responded, still hugging, "At least it was just a dream," he thought "at least this time it was just a bad dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Gabi, please I think your working yourself a little too hard, so please take a little break, and sorry if this sucked and was short, but I have the headcannon that Len has nightmares about the resets and Rin singing tells him it's just a dream, at least during the ones that are nightmares.


End file.
